1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teaching aids for instruments having an organ or piano-type keyboard particularly with respect to the playing of chords.
2. Prior Art
In written music for instruments having an organ or piano-type keyboard, wherein a chord signature for the left hand simply indicates the root note of the chord and the type of chord to be played, an instructor must indicate to a pupil the keys to be played in order to obtain the proper chord. When the instructor is not present the pupil must continually refer to the prepared charts to ascertain the correct keys to be played. To provide greater effectiveness in speed of instruction, chord indicating devices have been heretofore devised using a panel provided with indicating lights which can be arranged on or over the keys of the instrument and which can be operated remotely to indicate the notes the pupil must play. Prior art devices of this nature have been devised for operation only by the instructor, who energizes the panel lights through operation of appropriate switches. These types of devices are, therefore, not of any use to a pupil when the instructor is not present. Such prior art devices are also defficient in that although they do indicate proper notes to be played, they do not indicate whether or not the black keys played are flats or sharps.